1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to improvements in EKG electrodes.
2. Prior Art:
EKG electrodes are well known. Several variations are shown in continuation-in-part U.S. patent application Ser. No. 247,560, filed Mar. 25, 1981, of Sessions et al, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,500.